Salvation in the Shadows
by Habit
Summary: He's a dark guild wizard bent on revenge. She's a survivor of the Tower of Heaven kidnappings. He is labeled a criminal, she was labeled a monster. Two souls from very different backgrounds, but they have one thing in common: they each find their salvation in the shadows. Rated M for descriptions of murder and torture (not graphic, just mentions) as well as suggestive behavior.


**A/N: Even side characters need a little lovin! Here's some romance for one of my favorite former dark guild wizards ;) [[I do not own Fairy Tail!]]**

* * *

Sitting in the coffee shop nearby, a young mage was completely unaware that her entire life was about to change. She smiled at the waitress who brought her another cup of jasmine tea and stared out the window. Her abilities were feared…they disgusted people. But she couldn't help what her powers allowed her to do. With a sigh, she took a sip of her tea. She arched a brow as she noticed that her cup shook when she put it down. She looked over towards the train station and noticed smoke heading towards town. A dark feeling came to her and she stood, looking at the pregnant waitress.

"Don't ask me any questions just get everyone out of here right now. Something dark is heading this way." She noticed the waitress' eyes widen and her hand went to her stomach. The young girl smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm warning you so that you can protect your baby. You have been very kind to me." The woman nodded and started herding people out the back, away from town.

She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. Letting her breath out, dark smoky shadows seeped from her lips, engulfing the shop. As everything disappeared, glowing blue eyes watched for any hint of someone she could attach herself to.

"Kageyama, what happened here?" She could hear the voice vaguely as she slipped through the shadow realm. She gasped as she came upon a man who exuded shadow. He was magnificent looking, with shadows lurking all around him.

"A Fairy Tail fire mage." Her eyes narrowed and she tuned out their voices and instead looked into their minds. She recoiled from the tall man with white hair, but the one called Kageyama had a soothing quality in his mind, like a balm on the damage done by the evil of the first man. She basked in the shadows of his heart, mind and soul. It was these types she loved the most. Her powers could take root in them and feed off their darkness. In return, she was bound to them for the duration.

She felt a pulse and looked over at the man called Eligor. Though she hadn't actually heard his name, it was a constant thought inside Kageyama's mind. The need to be useful to Eligor-sama. She shivered at the sight of the thing in Eligor's hand. _"Lullaby…"_ She whispered as the darkness around it called to her. Her eyes fluttered and she suddenly felt her magic slipping. Her eyes snapped open and she threw herself at the small light that was her only escape from her own magic.

Eligor and Kageyama were standing out in front of the train when something caught their attention. It felt like a slight probing of their minds, but there wasn't a mage alive capable of actually invading someone's mind. Eligor looked at the flute in his hand and smiled sadistically. He would get back at those Guild Masters…all of them that were gathered together right now. He looked over at Kageyama, about to say something, when he noticed a small circle of light on the other man's torso. Where was that coming from?

"Hey, Kageyama, did you know there's a-" He was cut off when Kageyama yelled and the light became bigger. Before he could move away completely, a figure was thrown out of the light and it fizzled out of existence. He looked at his feet and found a naked female, gasping for breath. She had long, amethyst hair all around her, reaching almost to her ankles and it looked like she'd just been spit out of a river.

She was shaking and gasping for breath as if she'd been drowning. He looked over and noticed Kageyama was rubbing his torso, where the light had been. "Did that girl?" Kageyama looked at him and then they both looked at the girl. She pushed up and the most curious thing happened. All the shadows around them suddenly gravitated to the girl, hiding her nudity. She opened her mouth and something flowed out, engulfing her figure. She stood carefully to her feet, her long legs shaking slightly.

She looked at them and they noticed she had icy clear-blue eyes. He also noticed that where she'd been naked before, she now had on a long sleeve black shirt and a small pair of black shorts. Her hair was being held together by a thin piece of black cloth. She had a slight blush on her face as she looked away from him.

He raised his scythe at her and growled. "What did you do to Kageyama?" She blushed more and looked at him with those piercing eyes.

"I have done nothing, Eligor-sama." She said in a tiny voice. His eyes widened as he regarded her. How did she know who he was just by seeing him? He suddenly took a swipe at her, but she surprised them both when she dodged. She did it effortlessly and without changing her expression at all. He stepped back from her and regarded her.

"How is it you can evade me so easily? Even my own men can't do that." She looked up at him with those big eyes and he felt a shiver go up his spine. There was something creepy about this girl. And for him to think that, it had to be true.

"Your shadow gives you away…Eligor-sama." He looked down at his shadow and gasped as he noticed it was gone. He looked up and noticed her manipulating a dark sphere. She smiled at it and then held out her hand. Like water, it flowed back to him and laid itself at his feet, conjoining with his body once more.

"How did you do that?" He noticed her look up at him with those large, icily innocent eyes.

"Hm? You mean the shadow?" He nodded and noticed her look away from him, but not before he saw shame in her eyes.

"I…I don't know. I've been able to do it since I was little. People used to run from me and call me a monster. Now they just avoid me." He looked at Kageyama, who was staring at her and then at his stomach, where she'd just burst from.

"How did you just jump from Kageyama's stomach?" He noticed her blush deepen and her face softened.

"I was enraptured by the shadows in his heart and soul. It's so beautiful there…like a midnight lit garden of Nightshade flowers." She put her hand to her cheek and blushed more. Both men looked at one another before Kageyama pointed at her, his eyes narrowed.

"That still doesn't explain how you suddenly burst out of me." She looked at the two of them, almost with a hint of irritation, before her face became calm once more.

"I'll show you…if you wish." Kageyama backed away, not certain if he wished to feel that again, while Eligor nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she released her breath, sending the shadowy black mist out once more, engulfing her. One minute she was before them, the next she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Kageyama asked in a mystified tone. Giggling had him frantically looking around.

" _I'm closer than you think…Kageyama-danna."_ He jumped and put his hand on his chest.

"Dammit, are you inside me again?" That giggle made chills raise on his skin. She really was quite attractive despite being a tad creepy.

" _No, Kageyama-danna. I am inside your shadow. I haven't returned to the shadows of your heart and soul yet. I will not go back until I can control what I feel when I'm there."_ Kageyama blushed at the tone of her voice. It was almost a purr. Eligor and Kageyama exchanged looks before looking around once more.

"Why do you call me 'sama' and Kageyama 'danna'?" There was a sigh as the girl materialized again and looked at Kageyama before blushing and looking away.

"Kageyama-danna is my master until I relinquish my powers over his shadows. As you are my Danna's master, you are my master as well, Eligor-sama." Both men looked shocked but the girl suddenly gasped and fell to her knees.

"Danna's shadow is so beautiful…so dark…" She moaned and looked up at Kageyama with eyes full of…something neither man had ever seen before. What was up with this girl? Eligor reached for the girl, but her eyes suddenly became feral and she bit his hand, growling dangerously. Shadows erupted from her and she glared at him.

"Danna is the only man allowed to touch me." She hissed and jumped back. Opening those pale lips, they watched as darkness seeped out. She was once more consumed into nothingness. Eligor looked at his hand where she'd bitten him and noticed fang marks. He arched a brow and watched as a slight blackish purple hue tainted the bite. He looked over at Kageyama, who walked over and examined the bite.

"What did you do to him?" They waited but there was no response. They looked at one another before looking back at his hand. They both gasped as they noticed his skin was slowly starting to turn grey, as if it was decaying. Kageyama panicked and tried to find the girl. "Hey, girl, where are you?" There was still no response. He heard Eligor grunt and turned to see the warrior mage sitting down, sweat beading on his forehead. He looked to be in pain.

"This isn't good." Eligor gritted out as he looked from Kageyama to his slowly changing hand. It was now grey up to his wrist. At this rate, who knew what would happen to him.

She could hear them calling for her, wanting her to return, but she was afraid. She'd reacted instead of thinking things through and she'd bitten her master's master. His flesh would be consumed by shadows until she returned and administered treatment. Tearfully, she revealed herself in Kageyama's mind.

 _"I-I'm s-sorry Danna! I-I was s-scared..."_ She noticed Kageyama straighten slightly, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Look, just come back and heal Eligor-san's hand and I'm sure everything can be forgiven." Kageyama noticed Eligor arch a brow and he sweat dropped slightly, scratching the back of his head. Eligor's eyes widened slightly when he noticed something slowly morphing out of Kageyama's shadow. His eyes widened when the girl appeared, her arms wrapping around Kageyama's waist. She was blushing so badly he wondered she hadn't passed out yet.

"I...I will a-accept punishment later. R-right now, I have to heal Danna's Eligor-sama..." Eligor arched a brow and watched as the girl nuzzled Kageyama, who looked about to pass out. However, he hissed when he felt the excruciating pain up to his shoulder already.

"What did you do to me, girl?" He noticed those arctic blue eyes turn to him, penetrating him, as if she could see through to his very soul. He watched as her long amethyst hair moved slightly as she did. He then watched as she approached him, almost as if she were afraid to be near him.

"W-when I'm scared, I turn feral. I-it's a side effect of Shadow Reaver." He arched a brow as she knelt before him, holding out her hand. "Give me the hand you were bitten on please, Eligor-sama." Eligor arched his brow, looked at Kageyama-who shrugged confusedly-and held out his grey hand to the girl. He gasped when she leaned down and he felt something icy engulf his hand. He watched as shadows spilled from her mouth and engulfed his hand, working its way up to his shoulder. He stiffened as he felt a sudden pressure, as if the shadows were suddenly squeezing his arm.

He looked up and noticed the girl wasn't blushing, unlike when she touched Kageyama. It was rather insulting, really. He noticed her purse her lips. "Kageyama-danna's shadows are beautiful and seductive. Your shadows feel evil, cold, and frightening. I have touched much evil in my life and I refuse to expose myself to it using Shadow Reaver." He made a noise before closing his eyes.

"What is this 'Shadow Reaver' of yours?" He noticed her look down slightly and sigh.

"It is my gift...and my curse." He gasped and looked up at the pained note in her voice. He noticed offhandedly that her body was trembling.

"I am never alone. Not since I was a small child. They're always there...and they always find me...those shadows..." He gasped when she let go of him and stood quickly. Her body was trembling and he took note that his arm was now back to normal. He looked up at the girl.

"What do you mean, they always find you?" He noticed her turn her head slightly, as if ashamed.

"Wherever I go, shadows gravitate towards me. They bend to my every whim. It terrifies people that a small child, who can't speak or walk, can control shadows so adeptly." When she looked up, he gasped. Tears were cascading down her face, but there were shadows all over her body, as if trying to comfort her. "No one wants a child shrouded in darkness..." She whimpered and covered her face.

Eligor looked over at Kageyama, who was staring at the girl with an all too readable expression. He didn't know whether it was the girl's powers that were affecting the man or if he'd become enamored with her, but he seemed to want to comfort her. With a smirk, he decided to use this girl's power to further his own goals. He smirked wickedly. "Kageyama..." He noticed the younger man stiffen and look at him. "Take your new toy and get her cleaned up." He noticed Kageyama's eyes widen before a vibrant blush stained his face. Eligor just chuckled. "If her magic is as powerful as I sense, we can use her." He noticed the girl's eyes widen slightly before she looked back over at Kageyama.

"R-right away, Eligor-san." Kageyama looked at the girl, who stared in shock. He reached out and took her hand and they all waited with baited breath to see if she'd bite him the same way she'd bitten Eligor. When their hands touched, they noticed her gasp and then her blushed deepened. Kageyama found himself chuckling slightly. She was actually kind of cute like this. "Let's go. We don't have much time." She nodded after a moment before allowing herself to be pulled along behind Kageyama. Eligor watched them go.

Kageyama was stumped. What was it Eligor-san wanted him to do with this girl? He understood that her powers could possibly be a benefit, but shadows were his territory and it was insulting to think Eligor-san wanted him to cater to this girl. He leaned back on the bed in the room he'd taken the girl to. Eligor-san had told him to get her cleaned up. What had he meant by that? Did Eligor-san intend to use this girl to deliver Lullaby? A sadistic smirk appeared on Kageyama's face. Of course...who better to deliver the Light Guild masters to the gates of Hell than a dark angel?

He closed his eyes, a smile on his face, and remembered her naked form lying on the ground before them. He'd not been able to see her body well, due to all that hair, but...he opened his eyes slowly, a plan forming in his mind. She said that he was her master...maybe he should just take advantage of that fact. He stood slowly and made his way to the bathroom. She'd submit to him, whether she liked it or not...he pulled the knife he carried out and silently pushed open the door, the running water seeming to cover his intentions.

Slowly and carefully, he stripped out of his clothes. He grabbed the knife once more and slowly pulled back the curtain. Steam swirled around her as her back faced him and he was about to threaten her when his breath caught in his throat. His eyes constricted to pinpoints of unadulterated shock when he noticed the scars that covered her back. Many were old, probably as old as she was. There was one, a ghastly mark that was so pale it was almost indiscernible but for the raised scar tissue. The knife fell from his numb fingers, forgotten, as he stared at her back.

He watched her slowly turn around and his breath caught in his throat. She had scars littering her chest as well as her abdomen. Some were small, others spanning several inches. But there was a 'X' shaped mark in the center of her chest, a mirror image to the one on her back. His entire body began trembling at seeing her beautiful body covered in ghastly scars. He gasped when she whispered his name. "Kageyama-danna…" His eyes met hers and he noticed the shy look she had. His eyes went back to the scar on her chest.

"Wh-what…?" He noticed her hand cover the mark and pain glazed her eyes. Tears began falling and small whimpers escaped her.

"An exorcist's blade. It made this mark. I was two years old." He noticed her trembling and he just continued to stare. Why? Why had someone done something so terrible to a child so young? "Because everyone fears darkness." She whispered. He gasped and looked up at her. Had she been reading his mind? He noticed her smile softly at him, though she continued to tremble and the tears kept falling. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father died not long afterwards from unknown causes. The church took care of orphans in my town, so I was sent there to live. But I was kept separated from the other children. I...wasn't normal…"

Kageyama just stared at her as she gave him a rundown of her past. She'd been able to use her magic at such a young age? He noticed her bite her lip and begin trembling. "Not long after my second birthday, there was an attempted raid on the town. Many of the adults were killed and they tried to take the children, but when they touched me…" Kageyama gasped, only guessing what had happened after she'd reacted the way she had to Eligor.

"Shadow Reaver…" He whispered absently. She nodded and looked down, her blush bright.

"Yes...on that day seventeen years ago, Shadow Reaver, Consumer of Darkness, was born." She whispered and closed her eyes. He could hear her whimpers, smell her tears. For the first time in his life, he wanted to comfort someone...he wanted to comfort _her_.

"What happened to the townspeople?" His hands were trembling at the thought. He noticed her cringe inward, as if trying to protect herself.

"O-once they b-buried the d-dead, th-they called a m-meeting. They...they decided all the ill fortune that came to the village was my fault...because I was a child of darkness…" His eyes snapped up and locked on hers, only her eyes were covered by her hands. She was weeping into them as if her heart were breaking. "The old priest who'd taken care of me had been killed in the raid, so they went to his fanatical assistant, who blamed me for the old man's death. The young priest suggested an exorcism...but instead, he tried to murder me!"

Kageyama's body moved before his mind could catch up and he found himself holding the girl to him under the warm spray of water. He heard her gasp and he gasped himself when he realized what he'd done. He stared down at the girl who'd suffered so much, just because of magic power that had manifested itself at an early age. However...it had been a huge mistake jumping into the shower and pulling her voluptuous form against him. He could feel every naked inch of her against him and it was affecting him in a very obvious way.

He noticed her eyes go wide as his body stirred against her. Her blush deepened and her breathing hitched. Kageyama's blush deepened as well and he stuttered; to make matters worse, when he looked down, she was looking up at him with awe struck eyes. It was like she worshipped him in that moment. Aroused, and unable to hide it, he pulled her more tightly against him and growled at the feeling. He noticed her small gasp and then their lips were pressed tightly together.

She barely got a whimper out before he was hiking her legs up to wrap around his waist as he pushed into her. She cried out, arching her back as he pinned her to the side of the shower and aggressively invaded her body with his. He noticed her tears had stopped, as had her sobs. Now, there was only breathless cries of arousal. "K-Kage...y-yama...d-danna!" He kept a reasonable pace as he thrust into her, making sure that each stroke brought her absolute pleasure.

Feeling his strength slowly begin to leave him, he reached out and turned the water to the hottest it would go and then wrapped his arms around her waist, moving them so she was lying against the slight incline at the back of the bathtub. The shift changed his penetration and they both let out aroused cries. She wrapped her arms around him, her legs hitching up to embrace him. He growled as she arched against him, her amethyst hair darker in its saturated state, but what held him enthralled were her eyes. No longer that arctic blue, they had deepened to a bright sapphire in her arousal. He'd never seen eyes so bright.

He didn't even realize he was murmuring anything until she reached up and kissed him. There was a loving smile on her face, in her eyes. He then heard his own words. "I'll chase those _sad_ shadows away…" With those words, he noticed her eyes widen before her entire body tensed, drawing him so deep into her body he hissed. And then the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard slipped past her lips.

"Oh, Kage...yama..." It wasn't loud, or shouted, and he knew that not everyone in town would hear it, but to him it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He could feel her tight body milking him and he growled, biting into her neck and shoulder hard enough he was sure it would draw blood. However, he felt her muscles tighten around him and he hissed, finally spilling himself inside her. As they lay under the hot spray, breathing heavily, Kageyama pushed his hair out of his face so he could look at her. He could feel her large breasts cushioning him as he lay atop her and his blush returned full force.

"You never...told me your name…" He noticed tears appear in her eyes once more and he stared at her as they cascaded down her cheeks.

"I...I don't have one. They always called me the demon child…" Kageyama gasped and stared before shifting slightly, which caused her to cry out and pull him down overtop her. Her body was still sensitive and apparently, she still craved his touch. With a purr, he started moving again, causing her to make delicious noises for him. With a smirk and chuckle, he started thrusting into her once more.

"That's fine with me. Just means I'll have more fun getting to name you myself." She moaned loudly as he thrust harder with each enunciation. This time, when she climaxed, she _did_ scream loudly for him.

Kageyama appeared before Eligor, who arched a brow that the shadowmaster was alone. Kageyama smirked, which reassured the wind user that things were just fine. However, Eligor couldn't help but notice the red marks on the back of Kageyama's neck as the dark-haired mage turned away from him. There were traces of... _something_...in those marks. They went about setting up for their plan, as they had been doing this whole time. However, they were slightly behind schedule due to Kageyama's little...dalliance...with the female shadow mage. Arching a brow, he wondered where the girl was.

He started making his way to Kageyama, only to gasp when a shadow suddenly lifted up and took form between him and the shadow mage. He gasped when he noticed it was the girl. She was blushing and wouldn't meet his eyes, but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with embarrassment. He watched as her body formed and she stood before him in a long sleeved blue-black top and shorts. Her hair flowed around her and her eyes...his breathing nearly stopped when she looked up and they were no longer arctic blue, but a few shades darker...almost like lavender tinted sapphire.

Seems the girl's presence didn't go unnoticed by Kageyama either, because the shadow master turned instantly, his black eyes lighting possessively on the girl. "What's wrong, Mayonaka? Do you sense something?" Eligor arched a brow, but said nothing as the girl turned to Kageyama with a small smile.

"Nothing is wrong, Kageyama-danna. I will guard you with my life." Eligor's eyes widened when the girl's once more arctic eyes rested on him. "No one will harm my Danna." She murmured before once more returning to the shadows. He couldn't even feel a trace of her magic, which was slightly unnerving. Covering up his nerves, he went over to Kageyama.

"That girl of yours is strange, Kageyama." He noticed Kageyama arch a brow before shrugging.

"Our powers complement one another. Even though I can manipulate shadows, when I'm not concentrating on it, there's nothing I can do about detecting nearby enemies. Mayonaka is standing guard so we can catch up on the time we lost while she was getting cleaned up." Eligor regarded the shadow master and smirked slightly as he noticed the possessive male interest in those dark eyes.

"You slept with her." He noticed Kageyama instantly turn bright red and he cackled in amusement at his second's sudden discomfort. Kageyama started stuttering and Eligor found himself intrigued, until he noticed Kageyama swing his head around. At about the same instant, a shroud of darkness fell over them all, as if covering them from prying eyes.

" _Someone approaches from the east, Kageyama-danna. Shall I detain them?"_ Despite being curious how the girl would go about doing that, and about the sudden dark shroud encasing them, Eligor needed them here in order to carry out his plan.

"It's all going according to plan…" Eligor chuckled. Kageyama nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Don't waste your power, Mayonaka. We need those wizards here in order to further our plans. We'll carry on as if nothing is wrong." As suddenly as it appeared, the shroud vanished. Eligor's eyes widened and he looked over at Kageyama, who shrugged. "Like I said, our powers complement one another." Eligor smirked and shook his head, heading inside. He had preparations to make.

Bright eyes stared out of the shadows at the men working all around her. She could hear their murmurs, their grumbles...they'd wanted a go at her too, but she'd been forbidden from them. She was exclusively Kageyama's woman...and that pissed them off. Women that Eligor didn't take for himself were supposed to be shared amongst the rest of them, so why her? That line of thought, shared amongst so many close to her Danna, made her nervous. She gasped when she heard Kageyama speaking to her through their connection.

" _You are uneasy. What's wrong?"_ She bit her lip and debated telling him what she was picking up from the others. She didn't want to cause problems between him and his guildmates, but she feared for his safety. Her fears for his safety finally trumped her fears of upsetting his guildmates.

" _These men resent you because Eligor-sama is not making you share me with them. I hear their murmured words...their grumbled threats...I can feel the darkness growing inside of them. They will turn on you, Kageyama-danna…"_ She knew he could feel her fear of losing him. Could sense her tears. She gasped when he chuckled.

" _Don't be afraid, my little shadow lily. They may be angry and resent me, but they can't beat me. They all know this. And if they tried to attack me, Eligor-sama would stop them."_ She thought about that for a moment before nodding. Though she didn't know or trust the man, her Danna trusted him, and that's all that mattered.

A presence had her instantly alert. A scythe made of shadow appeared, though no one but she and Kageyama could see it. It was a couple beefy looking men who were smirking sinisterly. "Hey, Kageyama, why don't you go get that pretty little girl you had with you earlier. We could use a little entertainment." Kageyama noticed the man cup himself crudely and his black eyes went flat in anger. They wanted to put their filthy hands on his little shadow maiden.

He felt a stirring and looked behind him to find Eligor floating above, watching the proceedings. He smirked and closed his eyes. Maybe it was time to show his leader just how this little female complimented him. "If you think I'd let you put your hands on _my_ Mayonaka, you're just plain stupid, man." A sadistic look overtook his face then. He reached out behind him and suddenly, shadows began to manifest. He took hold of the scythe and swung it, sending them flying. As the blunt end is what had caught them, they weren't cut, but it was obvious they were in pain. Everyone there gasped and began to tremble when a shadow began elongating above Kageyama's head.

The upper body of the woman they'd seen earlier manifested out of the shadow, though her arms from the elbows down and her lower body from her hips down remained in the shadows. However, it was the girl's eyes that scared them. Even Eligor couldn't look that feral. Her voice rang out over them, though her mouth never moved. Kageyama was speaking at the same time. _"_ No one _will harm my Danna."_ " _No one_ will harm my Mayonaka."

From above their heads, Eligor smirked. The girl's powers were impressive, but just how strong was she? She didn't seem to possess any offensive magic, which is probably why she'd chosen to attach herself to Kageyama, who was a shadow master capable of offensive combat. He chuckled, but something caught his attention suddenly. He flew up a little higher before gasping. He stared down at the town, nearly shaking, as he realized that the girl had extended shadows out from Kageyama's body to the entire surrounding area. He was the epicenter of an immense dark shadow that seemed to stretch on endlessly. Just what _was_ that girl?

Wide, lavender-sapphire eyes stared out of the shadows at the mages standing before her beloved Kageyama-danna. The red-haired woman's power was terrifying. Even more so than Eligor-sama's, but it was tempered with warmth. A kindness she'd never known before, until Kageyama-danna. The black-haired male without a shirt was powerful too, but there was a darkness inside him. A hatred that was eating away at his soul. The little blonde was much weaker than the others, but she seemed determined to stand by her comrades. And then there was the pink haired one lying on the floor, looking sick. If he was incapacitated, then...why did she fear him the most?

She gasped when Kageyama-danna spoke and suddenly the pink haired male woke up. She gasped and curled in on herself, causing Kageyama to pause. Her terror of the situation was affecting him. He'd get hurt at this rate. She then felt him move, crouching and sending the shadows after those that, he felt, were responsible for her fear. She gasped and made to stop him, but the pink haired male from before shattered the shadows he'd sent before they reached their target. She trembled there, inside Kageyama's shadow. She knew he'd never use her to attack, but her fear of these people was tangible.

She felt him reaching for her, soothing her, and she wrapped herself around him, allowing him to calm her. She whispered to him them. _"We can't fight them all at once, Danna. We have to separate them."_ She felt, rather than saw, him nod. She gasped when Eligor disappeared and the redhead told the two males to go after him. They were splitting themselves up for her? She felt Kageyama tense and then he joined her in her shadow realm...inside Shadow Reaver.

She noticed him turn to look at her, about to say something, but he stopped, gasping as he saw her. Her eyes widened and she looked away. No one had ever seen her this way. She gasped when she felt him press himself tightly against her. She looked up into his eyes and found him staring down at her in wonder. _"I never imagined anything wrapped in shadow would be so exquisitely beautiful…"_ She blushed and reached up, cupping his cheeks.

" _I am yours for all time, Kageyama-danna."_ She whispered and pressed her lips to his. Unlike her beloved Kageyama, she didn't need to follow the Fairy Tail mages to know where they were. So she remained here, locked in a passionate embrace with her beloved, while they searched in vain for Eligor.

They'd found him...and she sorely wished they hadn't. Kageyama-danna was insistent on fighting the pink haired Fairy Tail mage, so she lent him her powers as best she could. But when the fire mage finally decided to get serious, she found her terror from earlier returning. Her shadows shrank back from his blazing light. She noticed the male charge Kageyama out of the smoke created for decimating their last attack and she acted on instinct to protect Kageyama. Throwing herself out of Shadow Reaver, she put her body between him and Kageyama. "Kageyama-danna!" She noticed those black eyes widen in shock as the blow meant for him struck her, sending her body into him and throwing them both back against the wall.

Her shadows were all but decimated, her shirt of shadows shredded in the back where the flames had burned them away. The scars she was so careful to hide from everyone were bare for all to see. Blood was leaking from the corner of her mouth as she coughed. She could see the tears in Kageyama's eyes as he stared down at her in complete shock. "M-Mayon-naka…" He whimpered. She smiled up at him, cupped his cheek.

"So I...was u-useful...a-after a-all…" She whispered. She noticed his irises constrict to nearly nothing and he screamed, pulling her close to him. She heard a gasp and looked over, finding the pink haired man staring at the two of them in shock.

"W-where did she come from?" The pink haired man asked in confusion. She smiled and allowed Kageyama to shift her so that she was lying in his lap. Her back was still up, so it wouldn't pain her.

"Why? Why did you do something so stupid, Mayonaka?" He asked in a small voice, staring down at her as the tears flowed.

"Because Kageyama-danna is my most important person. I will guard my Danna with my life." She whispered to him and smiled turning her body so she could cradle his head to her as he bent down.

"Stupid, _stupid_ girl! Don't _ever_ put my life above yours! You're too important to me!" His sobbed words made her smile and blush slightly, her eyes that beautiful tint of lavender-sapphire. She looked over as the pink haired man stared at her, his golden eyes wide in shock. She shook her head with a sigh.

"Your mission has failed, Fairy Tail wizard. Eligor-sama is no longer here." She noticed his surprise before all three of them heard someone yell.

"Natsu!" She looked over and began trembling as the redhead from before and the black-haired man made their way up the stairs. She attempted to move, to put herself between the two and Kageyama, but he shifted so his body covered hers protectively. She tried to protest, but it was cut off when the woman soared at Kageyama, her sword cutting into the stone wall behind him, causing them all to shriek in fear.

"Dispel the magic wind wall without doing anything stupid!" She shifted weakly, trying her best to protect Kageyama. She could tell he was obviously terrified of the aura he now sensed coming from the redhead and she sympathized, as she'd felt the same aura the moment they'd stepped into the station. Kageyama raised his hands in surrender before looking down at her. She smiled and closed her eyes, nodding. He looked to the side and agreed begrudgingly. It was then that she felt it and gasped. Her head turned to the wall behind her beloved just as he gasped in pain. She screamed and shadow engulfed the room, blanking out every existence.

She gasped as she realized Shadow Reaver had manifested itself at the evil act which threatened her beloved Kageyama-danna's life. She dragged herself to him as he slowly fell to the floor. She cradled his head in her lap and stared at him. Her shadows were acting as a compress to keep him from bleeding out, but he'd need medical attention immediately. Or...she gasped and looked down at Kageyama, who-despite his injuries-was reaching up to soothe her. She pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek, her tears streaming between his fingers. She smiled at him before bringing her wrist to her mouth and biting just hard enough to produce the blood she needed. She gasped at the pain but endured it.

" _ **My beloved Kageyama-danna...I can heal you but it means that I will be forever bound to you. There will be no Mayonaka without Kageyama-danna."**_ She gasped when a single tear fell down his cheek. In a weak mental voice, she heard him laugh.

" _Stupid girl. There is no Kageyama without Mayonaka. There are no shadows without midnight."_ She gasped and then smiled, her tears flowing faster. She leaned in and kissed him before pulling away and pressing her wrist to his mouth. Her blood seeped into him and she heard him gasp. And just like that, it was over. Shadow Reaver disappeared, leaving them huddled on the floor with the three Fairy Tail wizards staring in shocked horror. She gasped and passed out, her body slumping over Kageyama's.

Kageyama was in serious pain but, thanks to whatever Mayonaka had done, he'd survive. He noticed her slump over him and he cradled her to him. The dark-haired Fairy Tail mage and the red haired Fairy Tail mage dropped down beside them, inspecting them both. Despite what Mayonaka had done to save him, he was very weak. He looked up and cursed as he noticed it was Karacka that had put him out of commission. It was then that the angry words of the pink haired man reached him.

"Wasn't he...your ally?" Kageyama gasped at that. Ally? Didn't that kid know anything about dark guilds? The next words out of the kid's mouth shocked Kageyama even more. "Wasn't he an ally in the same guild as you?" Kageyama gasped at the heat that flared around the man as his anger seemed to soar. Kageyama watched, through narrowed eyes, as Karacka disappeared in fear. The pink haired man roared at that. "You bastard!" The pink haired Fairy Tail mage launched himself at the wall Karacka was hiding in and busted through it, sending Karacka flying. Kageyama felt his soul flinch when he said "So that's what your guild is like?" He could feel consciousness slowly slipping away from him, even as the red-haired woman and the black-haired man urged him to hang in there. He just didn't have the strength. He let out a sigh as he passed out.

Kageyama was surprised he could hear voices. What was going on? There's no way he was recovered enough to- "Letting him die after I fought with him will leave a bad taste in my mouth." He gasped and his right eye opened out of reflex. The pink haired Fairy Tail wizard was holding him up. He gasped again and searched for Mayonaka, only to sigh when he felt her embrace him from within his shadow. So...she'd returned to him to heal her wounds. He closed his eye to conserve his strength. Once they were out of the hole, he could feel the wind racing over his body. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he taunted them now.

"It's no use...you'll never be able to catch up now. We...win..." He was gloating inside his own mind when a question startled him.

"Hm? Where's Natsu?" He heard the startled gasps from the other two. It was the black-haired mage that responded.

"Happy's not here, either." Kageyama frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. Again, the voices faded and he found himself sleeping.

But it wasn't long, because he was jolted awake by a magical car put into overdrive. He jerked in abject fear when it took off, traveling way too fast to be safe. He looked over and gasped, finding themselves on the beginning of the Clover Canyon Bridge. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Why? Why did you take me with you?" The annoying blonde girl answered.

"The city was deserted. So we're taking you to a doctor in Clover. You should be grateful." He felt his guts twisting in anger, shame, and regret. But also, in confusion.

"No...I mean, why did you save me? I'm your enemy!" He could feel the heartache in Mayonaka, but he wanted-no he _needed_ -answers. When the blonde just made a puffed-up face at him, he felt his shame elevate. "Oh, I see. You plan on using me as a human bargaining chip with Eligor-san. It's useless. He's as cold blooded as they come. He wouldn't do a thing for me." _At least not now...not when I've failed him so terribly._ He felt soothing arms around him and looked down. He could feel, beneath his bandages, the shadows that were wrapping around him, almost like Mayonaka was wrapping her arms around him to comfort him. He heard the blonde's gasp.

"Whoa, depressing…" He shook his head, clearly not impressed with the girl's level of intelligence if she didn't even know that much about dark guilds.

"If you want to die, I can kill you." He looked up in surprise at the dark-haired man at his side. He could feel the shadows wrapped around his body trembling, but they didn't act, which meant the man was bluffing...for now. It was the blonde that scolded the black-haired Fairy Tail wizard.

"Hey, Gray!" He regarded the two, not sure what to make of them. He noticed the man, Gray, look over at him.

"Not everything has to be decided by life and death, you know." Kageyama gasped and sat up, both his eyes opening in shock as he stared at the other man. "Think about the future a little, will you? All of you lot." The words were like a hot brand on his heart. What did this _legitimate_ guild wizard know! It was about that time that the magic car shifted, causing the passengers to be knocked around inside. The blonde girl's ass smashed into his face, nearly crushing his head. He made protests, trying to push her off him, but he could feel a sudden cold rage directed towards the blonde coming from Mayonaka, though he soothed her in his mind.

" _She has nothing on you, love."_ He noticed a sudden warmth and knew his little shadow lily was blushing. It made him smile to himself before everyone inside the car righted themselves. He heard the dark-haired wizard yell.

"Erza!" The response was immediate.

"Sorry about that, everything's fine." It was then that the blond, who was now in the black-haired man's lap somehow, apologized.

"Sorry!" He grumbled at her, just to make Mayonaka feel better.

"Don't shove your big ass in my face!" He covered his face, which hurt from the blow, and smirked as the girl squealed in embarrassed anger.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's sexual harassment! Gray, kill him!" The blonde was pitching a fit, making the black-haired wizard grumble at her.

"Hey, don't make light of my words of wisdom!" Another bump, nothing too bad, but it was enough to shut the blonde up as the black-haired male shoved her into the seat beside him. It was now the two of them facing him. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to regain his strength. He could feel Mayonaka wrapped around him inside the shadow realm and he sighed, content...for the time being.

His eyes flew open as the magic car skidded to a stop. He watched as the other two jumped out and he climbed out himself, only to stare in shock. Eligor was on the ground, completely unconscious and that pink haired Fairy Tail wizard was running his mouth, along with the black-haired man. It was over. There was no way to win against these guys. _I-I can't believe that Eligor-san lost..._ His eyes widened as he caught sight of Lullaby lying near Eligor's head as the two males argued with their feet planted by Eligor's waist. The two women were leaning on one another...or rather the redhead was leaning on the blonde.

Their arguing and squabbling was starting to piss him off. He wanted to change the way things were for him and his guild. He wanted restitution for the loneliness forced on them by the legitimate guilds. He wanted...revenge. With a glint from the flute, his mind went blank. The last thing he felt or heard was Mayonaka's terrified scream resounding in his ears.

Mayonaka was trembling as the vicious shadow that had invaded Kageyama's mind sent her beloved Danna to Clover to kill the guild masters. It was using his anger, his _hatred_ against him. She could see everything he was seeing and could hear everything he could hear, but like her beloved Danna, she was trapped inside Shadow Reaver. She saw the old man with his dirty magazine, could sense the other guild masters closing in on her beloved, but they just watched as the old man spoke. She gasped at his words, at how he reached out trying to soothe Kageyama's hurt. It was almost like...she gasped as she realized Makarov of Fairy Tail knew that Kageyama was ensnared by Lullaby.

Well, if that old man was going to fight for her beloved's sanity...so would she! Drawing strength and courage from the love she held for Kageyama, she drew all the shadows that were not tainted with the evil of Lullaby around her, drawing the creature's attention. That allowed Kageyama to emerge enough for flashbacks to stay his hand. Through their blood bond she could see the flashbacks of the things he'd been told...the things he'd _learned_. Her distraction was enough for Lullaby to launch an attack at her, causing Kageyama to sink back into Lullaby's snare. She watched on helplessly as Lullaby brought the flute to Kageyama's lips.

With a scream of terrified rage, she launched an attack at the shadow encasing Kageyama's mind. Her blood flowed through his veins, dammit, so why the hell was that stupid demonic shadow daring to try and hurt one who belonged to her! Again, Kageyama was pushed forward, regaining control of his body and he stopped the progression of Lullaby to his lips. He stared at the terrifying artifact, unsure now that he could feel Mayonaka's violent struggle against the shadows that had seized him. He could hear the insidious whispers telling him to blow. If he just blew on the flute, everything would change.

And that's when Makarov spoke. "Nothing will change." Mayonaka, Lullaby, and Kageyama all froze as the old man continued. "Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures, after all. Due to our insecurities, we form guilds. There, we form ties with allies and friends. In order to be strong in life, we bind together and progress. Those who lack ability may run into more obstacles than others, and they may stray from their path. But, as long as we believe in tomorrow and step forth, our strength will be naturally replenished. Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute."

At his words, Kageyama and Mayonaka both gasped. Lullaby growled inside Kageyama's mind, but Mayonaka was there and she was getting tired of this creature tainting her beloved Kageyama-danna's shadow. _"GET OUT!"_ She screamed as her power erupted.

Kageyama gasped and fell to his knees as he felt something lunging up from deep inside him. He cried out as shadows shot from all around his body and he cried out in agony as something was forcibly pushed out of him. He watched in abject horror as something flowed out of him and back into the flute he'd dropped only moments ago. He stared up at the sky as the shadows congregated around him and suddenly, Mayonaka appeared, falling into his arms from the shadows above. Everyone gasped and stared, especially the old man before him, as her amethyst hair slowly fell around them.

He watched as, just like the first time he'd met her, all the shadows in the area gravitated towards her, covering her like clothing. This time, instead of a long-sleeved shirt and shorts, it was a mid-shin dress with loose sleeves. He pushed the hair back from her face to see if she was alright. "Are you alright, Mayonaka?" He noticed her blush and smile, cuddling against him.

"Kageyama-danna...your shadow is free from that monstrous creature. I'm so thankful!" He looked up when he noticed Makarov and many others staring. He gave the old man a look and grumbled pervert, making the diminutive guild master laugh nervously. It was then that he sighed and shook his head, cupping Mayonaka's cheek and holding her close.

"I surrender. I won't fight you anymore. Not after what Mayonaka went through to free me from Lullaby's snare." He noticed those lavender-sapphire eyes widen before closing happily, smiling as tears streamed down her pale face. She leaned into him and kissed him, making him gasp and then kiss her back. Many hoots and hollers went up, but they both ignored them. At least, until a strange voice came from nowhere.

 _A bunch of cowardly mages, every last one of you!_ Mayonaka's head snapped up, nearing striking Kageyama, and she trembled in his arms.

"Th-that's...that's the voice of the shadow that was controlling Kageyama-danna! That is Lullaby's voice!" Everyone looked shocked, including Kageyama. Suddenly, black smoke started emitting from the flute, as well as purple lightning. Mayonaka screamed, covering her ears as Kageyama sheltered her form from the dangerous magic swirling around them. A magic circle appeared above their heads and they all heard Lullaby's voice once more.

 _I can't stand it anymore! I'll devour you myself!_ Mayonaka's hands shot from around her head to around Kageyama's body, unwilling to allow Lullaby to harm him. Suddenly, they were both completely immersed in Shadow Reaver and were racing away from the immediate area, back to where the Fairy Tail mages had been standing around, watching them earlier. Mayonaka held the still injured Kageyama to her as they floated in the shadows of her Shadow Reaver, immune to harm. _All of your bastard souls, that is!_

From their shadows, they took in the reactions of those around them. He'd had no idea that a demon would appear if Lullaby's song wasn't played! He watched as everyone went about, as if preparing for an attack. Kageyama gasped when he felt Mayonaka trembling. But when he looked over, he saw her eyes were arctic blue and she looked feral, just like she had when Eligor had tried to touch her. _"You...I won't let you hurt my Danna. I won't let you!_ " He tried to protest as he was suddenly expelled from Shadow Reaver, landing not far from a bald man dressed like a woman and a man in a black hat with a spiked collar. He tried to get up, but he couldn't find the strength.

He gasped as suddenly, the redhaired woman and the two men from Fairy Tail rushed the monster, attacking it. His eyes widened when he noticed a blacker than black shadow race over the ground under their feet. "Mayonaka!" He roared, trying to call her back to him. Right before the monster was about to step on her, a huge scythe, about the same size as the monster itself, erupted from the ground. Everyone stared.

" _You will not hurt my Danna!"_ He gasped at her cry, and at what happened next. Instead of slicing at the monster, as he'd expected her to, she drove the scythe down into its foot, pinning it down. And just like that, both she and the scythe disappeared from sight. His eyes widened and he lifted a hand.

"M-mayo...n-naka…" Tears began spilling down his cheeks as he searched for her, desperate to find her. Just a glimpse of her...to know she was alright. A giggle in his mind had him looking down into the shadow in front of him. There, he saw her lavender-sapphire eyes staring up at him. "M-mayo…" He noticed her smile at him, though he could only tell by the narrowing of her eyes.

" _I'm alright, Danna. It's just I'm inside Shadow Reaver and I can't risk you being here with me. Shadow Reaver is unstable in this form."_ Kageyama's eyes widened and he looked up again, only this time he saw it...the chains made of invisible shadow that was binding the monster from moving around too much. He stared in shocked awe as the three Fairy Tail mages landed attack after attack. He looked down when Mayonaka gasped in pain. _"I must...endure…"_ He looked up just in time to see the magic circle above the monster's head shoot down into it's mouth and it threw it's head back. He clenched his eyes shut, sure that Lullaby was about to play its deadly song.

What came out was not only disturbing, but a complete let down. They all stared at the monster in disbelief. Which slipped further into disbelief when the monster threw a _temper tantrum_ because his supposed 'proud tune' had been changed to nothing but fart noises through a stick. He gasped when the monster threw its head, its attention now on them. It opened its mouth and shot a blast at them. A gasp from his shadow heralded the explosion of shadow from the earth around him, encasing those around in a protective shadow while ice went up in front of them, blocking the actual shot.

He noticed everyone gasp and look around, curious about the shadows. He also noticed that the shadow had eyes, staring at everyone in shock. He smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you...Mayonaka…" He noticed a slight tremble in the shadow and the it disappeared once more. In its place, Mayonaka stood before him. She trembled and he gasped as her legs gave out and he lunged, catching her. He held her in his arms and smiled down at her as the battle raged on. "You came back…" He noticed her tender smile and then she leaned into him.

"I will _always_ come back to you, Kageyama-danna." A huge explosion had them both gasping and looking up. It was like fireworks bursting in the sky with tiny rainbows falling on top of them. They smiled and touched their foreheads together, just happy to be alive and together. However, something went through Mayonaka and she sank through him and into the shadows, assuring him she'd be right back. He shook his head, smiling at where she'd gone.

"I'm no match for them. Those Fairy Tail wizards." He gasped and started protesting when the bald man came up.

"We've got to get you to a doctor, yes we do!" The man was rubbing his stubbly fat rolls against Kageyama's face and it was freaking him out.

"Y-your stubble is stinging me!" Just as he was trying to escape, he felt a menacing presence. A feeling of dark foreboding reared its head and he pushed the bald guild master away from him. "U-uhm, I don't think my wife likes you touching me like that…" The man let him go and looked around, only to see feral, arctic blue eyes staring at him from a dark shadow.

"Oh my!" The man blushed and put a hand to his cheek.

"Hands off my Kageyama-danna…" she hissed, her shadows suddenly taking on both ice and fire properties. Kageyama crawled towards her, hiding his face in her skirt of shadows.

"Mayonaka...thank you for saving me…" He whimpered and clung to her as she ran her soothing hands through his hair. She smiled down at him before helping him to his feet, letting him lean against her. She smiled and kissed him, blushing when he cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss further. Clearing throats had both of them pulling away, both blushing deeply. Again, it was the bald guild master who was regarding them.

"You two are just so adorable together. I would love it if you joined my guild after you've done your penance for the things you've done in Eisenwald." Both their eyes widened and Mayonaka gasped as Magic Council Rune Knights appeared to take Kageyama into custody. Suddenly, her demeanor changed completely and her entire form morphed into a feral shadow creature.

"No one...is taking _my_ Kageyama-danna away from me…" She hissed, her eyes glowing angrily. She was about to go on the offensive when arms wrapped around her and lips pressed to her neck, right behind her ear.

"That's enough...Mayonaka." She gasped and turned her head, looking up at Kageyama, her body returning to its normal form. Tears formed in her eyes as he shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "I have to pay for what I've don't in the past, Mayonaka. I have to become a good man for you." He held her tightly to him, allowed her to sob into his shoulder and hold tightly to him. She then looked up at him, her lavender-sapphire eyes sparkling with tears in them.

"Then Mayonaka will wait for Kageyama-danna inside Shadow Reaver." He gasped as she started fading from his arms. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her, until she had completely disappeared. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He then went willingly with the rune knights to await his punishment.

The only thing she'd heard for the longest time was her own heartbeat. She'd been hibernating here, inside Shadow Reaver, since they'd taken her Kageyama-danna away. He'd ordered her to stand down so that he could pay for his crimes and become a good man...a honest man... _for her_. She sighed and curled in on herself, wishing he'd come for her. A pulse made her gasp and she jerked up. There, standing in front of her, was her Kageyama-danna. Tears welled up in her eyes before slipping down her pale cheeks.

"K-Kage...y-yama...d-" Before she could even finish he was rushing to her and engulfing her in his tight embrace. Their lips met in a fevered kiss as he devoured her. She moaned and surrendered herself to him. She blushed when she felt his hands pushing aside her shadow dress.

"I have to have you now, Mayo-chan." Her blush deepened and she nodded, closing her eyes so that her shadow dress dissipated, leaving her bare to her lover's gaze. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to press against her, only to gasp when she felt him take her hand and slide something on her ring finger. Her eyes snapped open and widened when she saw a black diamond set in rose gold on her finger. She looked up and found him smiling down at her. "Mayonaka, will you be my wife?" She stared up at him in surprise before throwing her arms around him, nodding tearfully.

"Yes! I will marry you, Kageyama-danna!" She pulled him tightly against her, burying his face in her breasts. He made several noises of suffocation before she released him with a small apology. She gasped and moaned when he chuckled, his lips traveling over her bare breasts.

"Let's get busy consummating this marriage then, my little shadow lily." he purred and hiked her legs up so that he could settle himself between them. She squealed as he shifted his clothing aside and pushed into her. She moaned against him while her legs encircled his hips, urging him closer to her. She gasped as he withdrew almost completely and then slammed back into her, hard. He did that a few more times before tangling his fists in her long amethyst hair and riding her hard and fast, his lips pressing against her collarbone and his face buried against her neck. She surrendered herself to him and allowed him to do what he will with her body.

She blushed and moaned when she felt him empty himself into her. He was panting and holding her tightly. With a bashful smile he sat up, still shoved balls deep inside her as he did. "I'm afraid I was much too excited and finished before you." His tone was apologetic and it made her eyes soften as she looked at him.

"I am sure my loving husband will make it up to me." She blushed when she heard him gasp and then hiss, his hips moving again. She noticed him looking at her with a sadistic smirk.

"You vixen. How did you know that would even work?" He panted at her only to gasp again when she tightened her internal muscles around him. She laid back so that he was looking down at her as she squeezed her breasts together with her arms.

"Your _body_ told me, Danna." He chuckled at that and proceeded to lose himself in his wife. And his wife she certainly was after Makarov had pulled a few strings and had Mirajane impersonate his little shadow lily in order to make it legitimate. He didn't know how it was possible, but he'd found his salvation in the shadows.


End file.
